ReWrite of Pay Up
by natabrains
Summary: How I would have liked the situation to have played out. Spoilers for Season 5 finale. You have been warned! Originally written in Greek, now translated


A/N: This is ,y alternate ending for Pay Up. If you haven't seen it, then don't read this because it will mess it up for you.

I had originally written (and posted) this story in Greek, but it came out as jibberish so I translated it. If anyone wants to see the original just PM me.



It is a warm day in mid-May and the temperature has started to rise dangerously in the city of New York. The crime scene: a small café in the heart of the city where up to five minutes ago, stood the son of one of the most dangerous men in town. Contrary to his father however, the young man wants to serve justice and was set to testify against his father today; something that might cost him his life.

A little further away lies the form of Jess Angell. A heroic detective of the NYPD. Her face is chalky and the off white blouse that was startlingly clean a few minutes ago is now soaked in blood. Her blood.

From the moment Flack hears the noise on the phone his heart beats so hard that it covers everything that is going on around him. Turning on the siren on his cruiser he speeds to the café where he knows where she is. Jess. His girlfriend.

His girlfriend. They haven't been together for long, but inside he knows that she is the ideal woman for him. Dynamic, sweet, with a killer sense of humor and the unique ability to put him back in line, Jess is what he looks for in every woman. They complete each other. Without realizing it, Don is madly in love with her.

Now that woman, so strong, so full of life, lays on the cold floor with one bullet lodged in her shoulder and two in the sensitive skin of her waist. He feels his panic raising as he sees her there, helpless, a small pool of blood on the floor. Looking around for a moment he wonders where the ambulance is before realizing that if he doesn't do something soon, she won't survive.

His mouth is opening and closing, saying words that even he doesn't realize the meaning of. Words of love, as he begs for Jess. At the same time, he lifts her off the floor and with great care carries her to the first car he finds parked outside, yelling at a young officer to take them to the hospital.

Carefully, tenderly, he places her in the back seat and he tries to put pressure on the wound with his hands in order to stop the bleeding, but he doesn't have much success. He feels incompetent, useless, as he sits in the backseat waiting for them to arrive at the hospital.

A few minutes later that see like centuries to him, they arrive at the hospital where the doctors are waiting for them. He puts Jess on a stretcher and runs along with the doctors, explaining what happened.

When they reach the operating room a nurse stops him at the door telling him that he isn't allowed in but he can wait at the door and observe from the small window. Before he can open his mouth to protest, the nurse throws him a stern look and with a little sigh he stops trying to get past her and looks into the room where at least 10 doctors are clustered around Jess.

Suddenly he hears the sound the makes his blood run cold and his heart constrict in his chest. One continuous high-pitched note. For a moment everyone is frozen. Then they jump and immediately prepare the paddles.

First time.

Don looks at the straight line on the monitor with despair, every second a small dagger in his heart.

Second time.

The continuous sound makes his breath catch in his throat. He feels like he is drowning in the memories that have suddenly overwhelmed him.

Her smile…

The hint of cinnamon and jasmine the follows her…

The way she nibbles on her bottom lip when she is stressed…

Third time.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

The steady beat of her heart brings him back to reality as his legs abandon every attempt to keep him upright.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

Yes, everything would be ok as long as he hear that steady sound; Jess' heart beating in her chest.



A/N: What do you think? I did my best to stay true to how I had written it originally but I think it loses something in translation. Anyway… Review!


End file.
